pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: Search for the Stone
This is the 2nd Phineas and Ferb movie in my series. The first was Phineas and Ferb: Big Bust. The movie takes place 1 year after Big Bust. Phineas and Ferb haven't built anything since that summer, Candace hasn't made any attempt to bust them since then, and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. disbanded then, too. Now, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is back, and Phineas and Ferb must help Perry stop them. It will be released May 27, 2013. Plot Phineas and Ferb wake up and go about their morning routine of getting dressed, eating breakfast, and brushing their teeth ith their platypus, Perry("Today is Gonna be a Great Day/Everything's Better with Perry"). Their sister, Candace, runs down the stairs, screaming at Phineas and Ferb. She tells them to keep Perry out of her room because he peed inside her pillow. Phineas looks down and realizes Perry is gone, so he asks "Hey, Where's Perry?" The scene changes to the backyard where Perry dives into the garden hose. He comes out of a hole in the wall of his lair, and cannonballs into his chair. He gets a 9.5 from Carl and an 8.5 from Major Monogram. Monogram gives Perry a voice translator that allows him to speak English. He tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz and Rodney have brought L.O.V.E.M.UF.F.I.N. back together after 1 year in order to find the mysterious Emerald Julian. This stone has the power to turn back time. It is located in the remote island of Kadawna, and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N has built a blimp to find it. Monogram brings in backup for Perry. The back-up Agent E , Terry the Turtle, and Pinky the Chiahuaua.The four set off toward the D.E.I. building. Isabella comes into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, and asks them if they have seen Pinky, to which they reply "No. Perry's gone, too." Linda and Lawrence announce that their going on a special week-long trip for their anniversary (which is 2 days from then, but their starting the vacation early) because Lawrence actualy remembered when it was. As soon as they leave, Irving walks into the backyard, saying that he wanted to wait until they left, because Linda creeps him out. The friends decide to go to the premeire of the new Space Adventure movie. ''more to be added '' Cast Speaking Roles * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Ferb's brother and an incurable optimist. He is the protagonist * Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Phineas's quiet brother. He is the deutaragonist *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, the boys' sister. She is the third antagonist *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, the leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and the secondary antagonist *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, the boys' pet and the tritagonist *Robbie Coltrane as Major Monogram, Perry's boss *Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Phineas's love interest *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, the boys' friend *Mitchell Musso as Jeremy, Candace's love interest *Joe Orrantia as Rodney the main antagonist *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas's mom *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher, Ferb's dad *unknown as Dr. Diminutive, a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *unknown as Dr. Bloodpudding, a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *Jack McBrayer as Irving, the boys' stalker *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, the boys' friend and occasional bully *Olivia Olson as Vanessa, Doof's daughter *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl, Monogram's intern *Debi Dewberry voices the Giant Baby Head, Bloodpudding's wacky invention *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano, Candace's best friend *Alyson Stoner as Jenny, Candace's friend *Diedrich Bader as Albert, Irving's brother *Alison Janney as Charlene, Doof's ex-wife *John Viener voices Norm , Doof's robot *Jackie Chan as Dr. Smackowhack, a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. *Will Ferell as Dr. Dorkoff, a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N *Tim Curry as Lloyd Wexler, Doof's idol and a member of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N *Anderson Cooper as Agent E, an O.W.C.A. member *Tom Bergeron as Terry the Turtle, an O.W.C.A. agent *George Lopez as Pinky, an O.W.C.A. agent and Isabella's pet *Danny Cooksey as Thaddeus, the boys' rival and a minor antagonist Non-Speaking Roles *Thor, Thaddeus's brother Sequel(s) Dr. Nygma (me) is currently working on 3 sequels to the movie. They are: *Phineas and Ferb 4: In Your Dreams *Phineas and Ferb: R3gurgitator's Revenge *Phineas and Ferb: Meap Author's Comments Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Dr. Nygma's PnF Movie series Category:My name is Dr. Nygma 1048 and I approve this page.